The retina is a delicate neural tissue lining the back of the eye that converts light stimuli into electric signals for processing by the brain. Ocular disorders affecting the retina, including, for example, retinal detachment, AMID, and RP can lead to vision loss and blindness. Early detection and treatment are critical in correcting problems before vision is lost or in preventing further deterioration of vision.
Photoreceptor death after retinal detachment (“RD”) is a major cause of permanent visual loss in various ocular diseases. During retinal detachment, the entire retina or a portion of the retina becomes dissociated from the underlying retinal pigment epithelium and choroid. As a result, the sensitive photoreceptor cells disposed in the detached portion of the retina become deprived of their normal supply of blood and nutrients. If untreated, the retina or, more particularly, the sensitive photoreceptor cells disposed within the retina die causing partial or even complete blindness. Physical separation of photoreceptors from the underlying retinal pigment epithelium occurs in age-related macular degeneration (Dunaief J L et al. (2002) ARCH. OPHTHALMOL. 120:1435-1442), diabetic retinopathy (Barber A J et al. (1998) J. CLIN. INVEST. 102:783-791), retinopathy of prematurity (Fulton A B et al. (2001) ARCH. OPHTHALMOL. 119:499-505), as well as rhegmatogenous (caused by a break in the retina), serous or tractional retinal detachment (Cook B et al. (1995) INVEST. OPHTHALMOL. VIS. SCI. 36:990-996; Arroyo et al. (2005) AM. J. OPHTHALMOL. 139:605-610). Although surgery may be carried out to reattach the retina, only two-fifths of patients with retinal detachment involving the macula, a region essential for central vision, recover 20/40 or better vision due to photoreceptor death (Arroyo et al. (2005) AM. J. OPHTHALMOL. 139:605-610; Campo et al. (1999) OPHTHALMOLOGY 106:1811-1815). Identification of the mechanisms that underlie photoreceptor death is critical to developing new treatment strategies for these diseases.
Age-related macular degeneration is the leading cause of irreversible vision loss in the developed world affecting approximately 15% of individuals over the age of 60. Macular degeneration is categorized as either dry (atrophic) or wet (neovascular). The dry form is more common than the wet, with about 90% of AMD patients diagnosed with dry AMD. In the dry form, there is a breakdown or thinning of the retinal pigment epithelial cells (RPE) in the macula, hence the term “atrophy.” These RPE cells are important to the function of the retina, as they metabolically support the overlying photoreceptors. AMD is a challenging disease for both patients and doctors because there are very few treatment options. Current therapies, including laser photocoagulation, photodynamic therapy, and anti-angiogenic therapeutics have had mixed results, and, in certain instances, have caused deleterious side effects. A need therefore exists for a treatment that reduces or limits the effects of macular degeneration.
Retinitis pigmentosa (RP) is a group of genetic eye conditions that leads to incurable blindness. Though the majority of mutations target photoreceptors, some affect RPE cells directly. Together, these mutations affect such processes as molecular trafficking between photoreceptors and RPE cells and phototransduction, for example. Currently, there is no cure for RP.
Apoptosis and necrosis represent two different mechanisms of cell death. Apoptosis is a highly regulated process involving the caspase family of cysteine proteases, and characterized by cellular shrinkage, chromatin condensation, and DNA degradation. In contrast, necrosis is associated with cellular and organelle swelling and plasma membrane rupture with ensuing release of intracellular contents and secondary inflammation (Kroemer G et al. (2009) CELL DEATH DIFFER. 16:3-11). Necrosis has been considered a passive, unregulated form of cell death; however, recent evidence indicates that some necrosis can be induced by regulated signal transduction pathways such as those mediated by receptor interacting protein (RIP) kinases, especially in conditions where caspases are inhibited or cannot be activated efficiently (Golstein P & Kroemer G (2007) TRENDS BIOCHEM. SCI. 32:37-43; Festjens N et al. (2006) BIOCHIM. BIOPHYS. ACTA 1757:1371-1387). Stimulation of the Fas and TNFR family of death domain receptors (DRs) is known to mediate apoptosis in most cell types through the activation of the extrinsic caspase pathway. In addition, in certain cells deficient for caspase-8 or treated with pan-caspase inhibitor Z-VAD, stimulation of death domain receptors (DR) causes a RIP-1 kinase dependent programmed necrotic cell death instead of apoptosis (Holler N et al. (2000) NAT. IMMUNOL. 1:489-495; Degterev A et al. (2008) NAT. CHEM. BIOL. 4:313-321). This novel mechanism of cell death is termed “programmed necrosis” or “necroptosis” (Degterev A et al. (2005) NAT. CHEM. BIOL. 1:112-119).
Receptor Interacting Protein kinase 1 (RIP-1) is a serine/threonine kinase that contains a death domain and forms a death signaling complex with the Fas-associated death domain and caspase-8 in response to death receptor (DR) stimulation (Festjens N et al. (2007) CELL DEATH DIFFER. 14:400-410). During death domain receptor-induced apoptosis, RIP-1 is cleaved and inactivated by caspase-8, the process of which is prevented by caspase inhibition (Lin Y et al. (1999) GENES. DEV. 13:2514-2526). It has been unclear how RIP-1 kinase mediates programmed necrosis, but recent studies revealed that the expression of RIP-3 and the RIP-1-RIP-3 binding through the RIP homotypic interaction motif is a prerequisite for RIP-1 kinase activation, leading to reactive oxygen species (ROS) production and necrotic cell death (He S et al. (2009) CELL 137:1100-1111; Cho Y S et al. (2009) CELL 137:1112-1123; Zhang D W et al. (2009) SCIENCE 325:332-336).
There is still an ongoing need to minimize or eliminate photoreceptor and/or retinal pigment epithelial cell death in certain ocular disorders, e.g., in AMD, RP, and retinal detachment. It is contemplated that minimizing photoreceptor and/or retinal pigment epithelial cell death will reduce the loss of vision or the loss of visual function associated with these various disorders.